The overall goal of this core is to align professional development with recruitment and collaboration in order to continue advancing health disparities research at Meharry Medical College. This will be achieved through the following specific aims: 1. Integrate existing programs to support the professional development of junior faculty and post-docs through the Translational Research Scholars Program. 2. Create additional workshop and professional development opportunities. 3. Foster a mentoring and professional development program for junior faculty and postdoctoral Professionals. This core will address shortages in skilled clinical and translational research scientists by providing professional development opportunities to increase the participation, advancement, and leadership capabilities of junior faculty and post-docs. Central coordination of the breadth of opportunities available will help avoid unnecessary calendar conflicts, improve system communications, and streamline evaluation tools. This process also offers the opportunity to integrate offerings into formal professional development curriculum with a diversity of instructors, guest lecturers, and offsite seminars and workshops. By consolidating the flow of opportunities available, it will be also possible to identify the strengths, weaknesses, and gaps in these options. Our primary objective is to ensure that a robust research career development program is available to all junior faculty and post-docs. To accomplish this, a core curriculum (proposed herein) will be combined with existing professional development options to create a holistic, individualized, and rigorous track for each participant. This will require that the investigator sign a MOU (memorandum of understanding) indicating that he/she will commit to the professional development program and work with an assigned mentor and mentorship committee. This core will indeed formalize a mentor-mentee relationship for each junior scientist, and will establish an interdisciplinary model that could be applied in other academic medical centers.